The present invention relates to a demountable modular structure for high-efficiency raised deck parking lots with herringbone parking stalls.
More particularly, this invention relates to a structure of the same kind as the structures commercially known for the construction of one-deck raised parking lots, preferably without foundations, designed to be employed for parking vehicles in angled arrangement, so that vehicles of larger size than standard can maneuver and park with more smoothness compared to the parking lots having 90-degree parking stalls, and also with no detectable loss of efficiency in terms of parking places obtained with the same available parking surface.